japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Temari
Temari (テマリ) is a former kunoichi of Sunagakure, and is one of the three Sand Siblings. After later on marrying Nara Shikamaru, she also became a member of Konohagakure's Nara clan and had officially emigrated to the village. She is now known as Nara Temari (奈良テマリ) and is a Kunoichi jonin level shinobi. Background Temari was born on the day of August 23rd as the first eldest child of Karura, and the Fourth Kazekage: Rasa. Her original last name USC a mystery. While it was customary for close relations to a Kage to be a jinchuriki, neither she nor her younger brother Kankuro were compatible with the One Tail Shukaku, so therefore her second little brother Gaara was chosen. In the anime, growing up as a famous relative to the Fourth Kazekage and Gaara. Temari had a hard time making new friends as everyone was always intimidated by her family lineage. One boy however, name Daimaru, would spend so much time around her, by always playing pranks on her. As she and her two younger siblings play on a sandbox one day, Temari gets annoy when Kankuro asks Gaara to make some sand sculptures out of different types of food. She was impress by seeing all of this regardless. Soon after she and Kankuro leave with their father because she and Kankuro want to play with Gaara, but their father keeps them from doing so. She was also deeply worry about Gaara being by himself, as she would look at him before leaving. In the anime, after Shukaku rampaged in Sunagakure, Temari was seen at home eating dinner with her siblings. When Kankuro angrily confronted Gaara and asked whether or not if he felt remorse for killing his fellow villagers. Temari tried to calm Kankuro down from scolding her younger brother, but Kankuro was silenced when Gaara threatened to kill him. Temari then pulled Kankuro away from trying to harm their younger brother. She also used to play with Sen and Yome when they were little girls in the Ninja Academy. Personality Temari is seen as being a prudent, stoic, and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind (something she would later on pass on to her son). In Part I, Temari was rather dismissive with a cruel streak which was demonstrated when her youngest brother Gaara killed Team Shigure; she simply smiled, and waved goodbye to them before they were crushed. However, Temari seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha in Part I. In Part II, her value for peace increased, which as she acts as a diplomatic liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure to prepare for the next Chunin Exams, as well as by risking her own life several times during the Kage Summit and the Fourth Shinobi War to save her comrades, don't matter if they are from her village or not as initially did other shinobis. During the Chunin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is really afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankuro were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure that Gaara didn't harm her or Kankuro. Despite this, during the short time between then and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, she no longer expressed fear around him, having been one of the first to accept the new Gaara. Like Kankuro, her relationship with Gaara has greatly improved after he sought redemption after being reformed by Naruto. Temari is shown to be a loving sister who deeply cares for her siblings: when Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, she hurried back to the village to save him; and when Kankuro was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. In the anime, as revealed from her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Temari cares deeply and greatly for her siblings and her greatest desire is for them to trust and rely on her. Temari frequently appears alongside Nara Shikamaru. Though they were opponents during the Chunin Exams, they came to each others' aid at different points in Part I. When Naruto returned to Konoha at the start of Part II and saw the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied. Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru. Some examples include showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be a ninja after the Sasuke Uchiha rescue mission failed. Later on, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the village gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously, and to quickly become a jonin like herself. This theme was continued when she was assigned to the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Shikamaru. She tells him to "look alive" and act more like a leader now that he was essentially the division's acting general in Gaara's place. Two years after the war, when Shikamaru refuses to give her information on what he is hiding from the Allied Shinobi Union, she punches him in the face In the anime, it is implied that Temari has a crush on Shikamaru, as she became very flustered when Yukata and Matsuri made note of it in front of her. This would turn out to be true as after the war, she would marry Shikamaru and give birth to their son, Nara Shikadai. She seems to be a fairly strict mother, as despite not saying anything about Shikadai skipping training, she sharply tells him to give his uncle, Gaara, a proper greeting. She is also shown a similar attitude towards her husband, finding his lack of discipline towards Shikadai unacceptable. Overall, she is shown to be the matriarch of her family, as both men greatly fear her wrath. She also became very loyal to the Nara clan, including that she can guess what her husband and son are thinking. She even gives letters to Kazamatsuri Moegi, by explaining to Shikadai in her letter to not even think about belling out on taking the Chunin Exams. Despite this, she showed an amused yet proud smile during his fight when he took the Chunin Exam. Temari was also kind enough to teach Mirai how to perform some Wind techniques. She also was angry when her family fail a eating contest by watching them eat when they got home. Appearance Temari bears a great resemblance to her late mother, Karura, with her green eyes, and blonde hair which is gathered into four ponytails. In Part I, Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple colored, off the shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. During the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and for the remainder of Part I, Temari wore a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. In Part II, Temari's appearance is completely different, exchanging her previous purple-colored kimono for a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, including with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sported fingerless black gloves and now wore her forehead protector on her forehead. When escorting Gaara to the Summit of the Five Kage, she wears mesh armor underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards. She also carried a scroll in which she sealed her fan in and instead opted to carry a smaller fan around with her. She is also seen in her previous outfit after the summit. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Temari, like all the other shinobi don the standard attire of her village inclusive of a flak jacket. Two years after the war, she has a bang that falls to her right side of her face along with donning her hair down to only two ponytails. Her attire resembles the one she wore during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Her clothing consists of a purple long sleeve blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She wears fingerless gloves, and her sandals are slightly different. Most memorable is the fact that she isn't wearing her forehead protector. After she settled down in Konohagakure and became a mother. When off duty, she would wear a simple dark purple kimono robe. She styles her hair back into four ponytails and would also begin to part her hair to the right. Abilities Temari is a highly skilled and capable kunoichi that specialises in long-range combat. The facts that she is chosen to be a bodyguard of the fifth Kazekage and the leader of the group of shinobi who should deal with the Third Raikage are testaments of her skills. Even as a genin, Temari easily managed to defeat her opponent Tenten during the Chunin Exams without as much as a scratch. Nature Transformation In combat, Temari uses her giant iron fan (鉄扇) in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to create severe torrents winds. In addition to being used as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can also be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes, and it seems to be made of some sort of steel, since it is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Inscribed on her fan are three purple circles spaced equally across its length, which she calls "stars" (星). In the English version she calls it "moons" instead. As she opens the fan to reveal each star in sequence, the fan's power increases greatly. Once all three moons are revealed, Temari can create slicing whirlwinds that she can guide with her chakra. Her winds allow her to attack from afar and alter the battlefield to her liking, as well as deflecting or diverting most ranged attacks. A stronger variant of her whirlwinds can be used as a counter against sound wave attacks that can cause genjutsu, making it a defence and an attack at the same time. In the anime, Temari showed the ability to mix sand into her attacks to catch the enemy off-guard. She could also create a deadly tornado. After the two year time-skip, Temari is shown to have far greater control of the winds she creates with her fan. She demonstrates the ability to slice through multiple points on a Samurai's armour without injuring the man inside. The power of her winds also seems to have increased, being able to seriously injure the Third Raikage, whose body is known to be extremely durable, and counter the resulting wind force caused by a swipe of one of the Ten-Tails' tail by using the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique alongside the other tessenjutsu users. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi War, Temari claimed to be the best wind release user in the Allied Shinobi Forces. Summoning Technique Temari can summon Kamatari, a one-eyed weasel, with her fan. Kamatari serves to aid her in battle, particularly by creating strong gusts of wind to attack her opponents, which Temari can then mould into attacks of her own. Intelligence Temari is a keen analyst, able to easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. During her Chūnin Exams finals fight, she easily calculated the distance it would take for Shikamaru to reach her with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and was able to consistently keep out of its grasp. Despite ultimately being out-witted in her fight against Shikamaru, she was praised by the jōnin Sarutobi Asuma who called her "an excellent strategist". She has also shown to have keen senses, able to tell when a Wind Release technique is being used, as well as when Naruto was attempting to use Tailed Beast Ball. Other Skills Temari was able to easily defend herself against Rock Lee's Leaf Whirlwind, much to his surprise. In the anime, she furthermore proved herself a capable short-range fighter using her fan as a makeshift club in tandem with her taijutsu skills to fend off opponents as seen during her fight with Sarutobi Konohamaru. Her attacks are also rather fast as she could land a hit on the Third Raikage who was renowned for his skill. In the anime, she could catch Madara Uchiha completely off-guard, by launching him a considerable distance away. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc Temari is first introduced with her little brothers Kankurō and Gaara. At first, she is shown to have an infatuation for Uchiha Sasuke by blushing and becoming mildly excited when she thought he had asked who she was. When questioned by Haruno Sakura why they were in their village, Temari chastised her, calling her ignorant. During the preliminary matches of the Chūnin Exams, Temari was pitted against Tenten. Since the bulk of their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances. Tenten began the match by throwing wave after wave of weapons at Temari, although Temari easily blew them away with her fan. After Tenten ran out of weapons, Temari used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. She finished off the match quickly, as the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground. Temari made it a point to have Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking Tenten unconscious. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in an attempt to have her land on many weapons on the ground. However, Rock Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground. Lee attempted to attack Temari, although she easily stopped him with her fan. During the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams, Temari faced Nara Shikamaru. Knowing Shikamaru used shadows to trap his opponents, Temari made sure to stay out of his shadow's range. Despite this precaution on Temari's part, Shikamaru used various tactics to increase the distance his shadow could reach, all the while buying time for the sun to set and give him more shadows to work with. As Temari evaded his attacks and prepared to finish the match, she was caught by his shadow, Shikamaru, having navigated her to a position where he could easily trap her without her notice. Although Shikamaru appeared to be in a position where he could win the match, he tactically forfeited, saying he had used too much chakra and could no longer use his technique. Invasion of Konoha arc When the invasion of Konoha began, Temari was forced to help Gaara flee the village. In the anime, when Uchiha Sasuke began to pursue them, Temari stayed behind in an effort to slow Sasuke down, although he defeated her with little effort. She was seen later,after she discover Kankuro on a tree branch. After Gaara was defeated by Naruto, Gaara apologised to both Temari and Kankurō, who were shocked, wondering what Naruto had done to him, while they carried him back to Suna. Sasuke Retrieval arc At the request of the Fifth Hokage, Temari and her brothers came to the aid of those sent out to retrieve Sasuke. Temari arrived in time to help Shikamaru in his fight against Tayuya. She asked Shikamaru for information on Tayuya, although, after explaining Tayuya's abilities, Shikamaru suggested that they should retreat.Uninterested in Shikamaru's opinion, Temari used Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance to level the surrounding forest, which caused a tree to fall on Tayuya, killing her. She accompanied him back to Konoha. While waiting in Konoha's hospital, she criticised Shikamaru for his lack of emotional control, but showed compassion when his father scolded him, and later relief for his sake when he learned his companions would survive. Shikamaru then sees Temari and her brothers off. Before leaving, she tells him she will help him again if anything happens and then teases him about crying in front of her in the hospital. Pre-Shippuuden Filer arc In the anime, she makes a quick appearance waiting in line for diet ramen at Ramen Ichiraku, being the only non Konohagakure villager there. Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto discussed the status report from Temari saying that she and her brothers are going to become involved in their village's new shinobi training program. In Sunagakure, the three siblings were shown leading a combat training class. One of the students, a shy, quiet girl named Matsuri, was reluctant to use something that could hurt someone else, so Gaara taught her to use a defensive weapon, the Rope Javelin. They became friends. Later, when one of Gaara's students was kidnapped by the Four Celestial Symbols Men, Temari and Kankurō joined him in rescuing her. In doing so, Temari was forced to fight Kujaku, who had abilities similar to her own. Although she was able to hold her own for a while, her opponent's abilities gradually began to overwhelm her. Just as Temari was about to be killed, Shikamaru and Ino arrived in time to save her. Shikamaru and Temari quickly began bickering, but ultimately devised a strategy to defeat Kujaku. Temari used her fan to change the direction of a nearby waterfall, allowing Shikamaru to increase the reach of his shadow by using the waterfall's shadow. After Shikamaru trapped Kujaku, Temari finished her off by summoning Kamatari. She and the others catchup to Naruto,and see that Gaara is turn into half of the Shukaku. Eventually, Gaara's transformation process proved too great for the prison to handle. While Seimei was looking forward to facing Shukaku, Gaara was able to suppress Shukaku and revert to normal, amazing Naruto and everyone else who appeared. While everyone else didn't understand why Gaara wouldn't take advantage of Shukaku's power, Kankurō explained that Gaara was determined to rely on his own power from now on. Gaara then used his remaining chakra to turn some of the canyon around them into sand and crushed Seimei, finally ending the battle and saving Matsuri. As everyone rushed to help Gaara who fainted shortly afterwards, Kankurō noted to Naruto how he finally found someone who he can relate to. After finding out from Shikamaru, that Naruto is leaving Konoha to train with Jiraiya for two and a half years. Gaara's siblings and his student left for Sunagakure. Two years after Naruto left Konoha to train with Jiraiya, Temari joined her brothers, including Gaara as the newly-appointed Kazekage, to Konoha to discuss a proposal with Tsunade. They were greated upon arrival by Shikamaru, to which Temari had her usual banter with. Once meeting with Tsunade and the Konoha Council, Tsunade explained her idea of hosting a early Chunin Exam to help restore Konoha's reputation following the last exams being ruined by Orochimaru's attack on the village. Tsunade hoped the Suna would help support this idea and co-sponsor it. While it was acknowledged that much of Suna's improvements since Rasa's passing were thanks in part to Konoha, Kankuro quickly realized Tsunade had an additional goal. The Hokage explained that with their intel on the Akatsuki suggested that they would be making a move soon, she hoped this improvised exams would lure the enemy out. Ultimately, Gaara agreed to Tsunade's idea for an early Chunin Exams, but insisted that exams be hosted in Suna. Ultimately, it was agreed to host the first exam in Konoha and the second exam in Suna. Later, Shikamaru saw the Sand siblings off, to which Temari teased Shikamaru again to call if he needs help. Later during the first exam, Temari oversaw the written test with Shikamaru. After everyone who passed the initial part of the first exam met outside the building, Temari, as proctor for the second round, explained to everyone that because there were too many who passed, a preliminary round would be added, forcing everyone to race to Sunagakure, by making only the first 30 people to arrive qualify for the second exam. Two nights before the second exams began in Sunagakure, Kankuro found an assassin sneaking into the Kazekage residence. He drove the assassin outside. As he soon realized he was corned, the assassin attempted a kamikaze assault on puppet user. Temari however intervened and blew the assassin away far enough to leave her and her brother unharmed by the explosion. The following day, Temari heard her brothers having a conversation about the Chunin Exams and their home village. The night before the second exams, Team Asuma recklessly ran outside into a sandstorm where they were attacked by a giant scorpion. Before Temari and her siblings even arrived, Fu of the Taki-nin team miraculously defeated the scorpion and saved Team Asuma, amazing Temari and her siblings. The following day, Temari and the other jonin oversaw the second exam begin. Later, a massive sandstorm approached the Demon Desert, surprising everyone from the sensory team's inability to detect it, determining that someone had blocked them until now. Knowing that this storm was far too dangerous for genin to possibly handle, Temari joined multiple teams to postpone the exams and save the participants. Using her wind techniques to offset the sandstorm enough, Temari was able to safely transport some genin to shelter. After the storm passed, the Chunin Exams were ended early before starting the finals due to controversy happening in the second exam. Instead, it was decided by Gaara that a report on each participant would be sent to their respective village leader for them to decide if they would be promoted. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc Temari's first appearance in Part II revealed that she has become a jōnin, as well as Sunagakure's ambassador to Konohagakure, since the events in Part I. Her presence in Konohagakure at the time of Naruto's return was to see to the organisation of the bi-annual Chūnin Exams. Her escort around Konoha was Shikamaru; when asked by Uzumaki Naruto if she and Shikamaru were out on a date, they both denied it. Temari is later escorted to the Konoha gate by Shikamaru, much to her surprise, since she never thought he would get up so early. Later on in the arc, as she made her way back to Sunagakure, Temari received an omen of bad luck when her cup of tea spontaneously cracked. She commented that, while she didn't believe in such things, she had a bad feeling that something had happened back in Sunagakure. When she learned that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, Temari joined forces with Team Kakashi, who were on their way to Sunagakure. Because Naruto, like Gaara, was a jinchūriki, Temari sympathised with him, and was glad to know that there was someone like Naruto who could understand Gaara. Upon arriving, Temari found Kankurō to have been gravely injured in his attempt to rescue Gaara. Wanting to save her brothers, Temari planned to join Team Kakashi in rescuing Gaara, although Chiyo volunteered in her place. Once Kankurō was well enough to walk, he set out with Temari to catch up with Team Kakashi. When Gaara was found and revived by Chiyo's act of self-sacrifice, Temari joined Kankurō in thanking Team Kakashi for saving their brother. Konoha History arc At Sunagakure, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari learn of Akatsuki's invasion of Konoha. Kankurō wonders if they'll be able to rebuild though Gaara knows they will since they have Naruto and has a flashback. Team 7 are sent on a mission to stop a group of bandits located between Konoha and Suna, resulting in the two villages working together for the first time since Suna's invasion though Naruto is reluctant about it. They meet with a team from Suna who are lead by Gaara, shocking Team 7. Gaara introduces his subordinates, Yaoki and Korobi who are scared of Gaara's sand abilities. Kakashi notices a change in Gaara, noticing he is mellower than he was before and no longer has his bloodthirsty lust. Both Gaara and Kakashi decide to split up so they can simultaneously attack the bandit base from different sides located on mountain. But before they do, Gaara secretly informs Kakashi that he is being followed by another group from Suna and hopes he won't be a burden though Kakashi is completely fine with it as the more they overcome, the stronger both their village's bond will be. Hiding in the trees are a group of Suna ninja who plan on killing Gaara. When Gaara's team are heading to their direction, Gaara is ambushed by the group of ninja who uses techniques that prevents Gaara from using his sand. Gaara tells Yaoki and Korobi to flee as the ninja are only after him. Team 7 notice another group of Suna ninja who are watching them. When realising they aim to kill Gaara, Naruto runs off to find Gaara while the rest of Team 7 fight the assassination squad. Naruto finds Yaoki and Korobi and learns Gaara is danger. He asks them why they abandoned their friend which leaves Yaoki and Korobi wondering if Gaara is their friend. Naruto rescues Gaara from the assassination squad with multiple shadow clones who fight them off with the help of Yaoki and Korobi who tell Gaara they're his friends. Gaara then easily takes out the rest of the ninja. Team 7 and Gaara's team continue and finish their mission and they bid each other farewell. After Team 7 leaves, Gaara asks Yaoki and Korobi what they said to him and they happily say they're his friends which brings a smile to Gaara. The flashback ends and Gaara thanks Naruto for helping him form his first bond with Konoha. Five Kage Summitt arc Temari and Kankuro are chosen to escort Gaara to the Kage Summit. Once they arrive in the Land of Iron and the meeting begins, Temari and Kankurō become annoyed by the disrespect the other Kage show to Gaara because of his young age. They come to Gaara's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and again when Zetsu appears. Zetsu reveals that Uchiha Sasuke is nearby. Soon after the Raikage leaves to fight Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro leave to join him. When they arrive, Gaara interrupts the fight between the Raikage and Sasuke so that he can speak with Sasuke. While he does so, Temari and Kankurō help some samurai that have been hit by Sasuke's Amaterasu, removing their burning armour. After Gaara fails to convince Sasuke to change his ways, the Sand Siblings and Darui attack him which proved to be futile after he released a more complete form of Susanoo. He left them to combat the collapsing pillars while resuming his pursuit of Danzo. The Sand Siblings and the Raikage's group followed him back to the Summit hall. There they are confronted by Uchiha Obito who, explains his Eye of the Moon Plan, declares the Fourth Shinobi War. The Kage agree to the formation of a Shinobi Alliance in response. Gaara is given the additional task of informing Hatake Kakashi of their decision. After the siblings find Kakashi ,and Naruto. They told them what had happened,than they return to to Sunagakure to prepare for war. Adventures at Sea arc Konohamaru, Moegi & Udon are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Haruno Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Uzumaki Naruto had a poor pupil. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Confining the Jinchuriki arc In the following days, when Gaara travelled to Kumogakure to meet with the other heads of the Alliance to make plans for the war against Akatsuki, Temari accompanied with him, and remained by his side during the meetings. Fourth Shinobi War arc When the war begins, Temari is placed in the Fourth Division. Although Gaara is officially in command of the division, Nara Shikamaru is in Gaara's proxy. Temari reminds him of his responsibility as a leader to their division, which causes him to complain. As Gaara and Onoki launch the assault she reminds the troops to wait for the signal. After Onoki gives them the signal, Temari directs the rest of the division to charge and as she approaches the battle site she notices her father amongst the enemies. As the battle ensued, Temari attacked the Third Raikage with the Wind Release: Cast Net technique. The technique effectively cuts him into pieces afterwhich she immediately ordered the Sealing Team to move in immediately. The Raikage, however, incapacitated the sealing team before they are able to do anything. Temari attempted to revise her strategy, but Dodai explained the Third's abilities in more detail to her, noting that they would need a much stronger, long-range Wind Release technique to defeat him. Before the Raikage could attack again, Naruto appeared on the battlefield stating that he has such a technique. Temari watched on as Naruto's Rasenshuriken failed to incapacitate the Raikage and later warned her division to listen to Dodai's instructions and flee when the Raikage breached the reinforced wall, but the shinobi who were seemingly exasperated by the fact that nothing was working against the Raikage opted to ambush him. After the failed ambush, she instructed the wounded be taken to the medic team and for the remainder of the forces to fall back. When the Third Raikage was finally sealed, Temari mobilises with the remainder of the division towards where Gaara was battling the Second Mizukage. On the way, in the anime, Temari and her team received word to return to the Third Raikage's location to protect the seal from more reincarnated shinobi. Upon returning, Temari was horrified to see amongst the group of reincarnated shinobi was her old bully from her childhood, Daimaru. Thrilled to see Temari again, Daimaru surprisingly revealed his long feelings of love towards her. While shocked by this, Matsuri noted that men often play jokes simply to get the attention of one they are to shy to openly speak towards. While rejecting Daimaru's feelings, Temari did admit she enjoyed being around someone who wasn't intimidated by her due to her famed and feared relatives, including that she was sad when she learned he died. Daimaru eagerly asked if she cried for him when she heard he had died, in which she denied ever crying. He then asked if he had lived, if she would have gone out with him in which she immediately rejected the idea and began laughing. A blushing Matsuri also revealed that Temari already liked someone, an intelligent guy. Temari, noticeably surprised at her knowledge, quickly retaliated claiming that there was nobody that she liked. An angered Daimaru, claimed that he knew she had found someone. Having heard enough, he accepted Temari's rejection, Daimaru's past regrets were let go and allowed himself to be sealed. After saying her goodbyes to her fellow Suna-nin, Temari was approached by the reincarnated Torune. Remembering him from the Kage Summit, Temari warned her team to be careful. She quickly attacked him, only to reveal Torune was an insect clone. When the real Madara made an appearance on the battlefield sending two meteorites crashing towards earth, she appeared to have only sustained a minor injury as she enquired about Ōnoki's state. As they prepared to face Madara, she explained that if the elderly needed too much care, the youngsters would not let them forget about it as they prepared to fight. At some point, she and her half of the Fourth Division rejoined Shikamaru's half, and together, they mobilised to the jinchuriki's battlefield. Upon her arrival, she and the other tessenjutsu users stood atop a rock and uses the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique to counter the shock-wave created by the swing of the Ten-Tails' tail. As the Alliances battle strategy later on unfolds, Temari marvelled at the fact that Shikaku was able to formulate such a strategy after just being told about their techniques, remarking that it was no coincidence that he was Shikamaru's father. Temari later watched on with the other Allied shinobi as the four Hokage clashed with the two Uchiha on the battlefield. As some of the members looked on awestruck of the might of their predecessors, she listened to Shikamaru's transmitted words of encouragement to them to stay alert and wait for an opening. There she noted that Shikamaru would in fact make an excellent Hokage as the ability to sway the hearts of people was a quality necessary to be a leader. When Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, Temari fell victim to it. She was stuck to the shinju tree. In the anime, she dreams that she is respected by her siblings so much, they constantly ask for her advice. She and everyone was free from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. She was seen smiling afterwards. She then visits Naruto later on and is worry about his left arm. However she is relieve when he tells her that he will get a new arm. Blank Period A year later after the war ended, she is the first one to notice the strangeness of Shikamaru, after he has taken the dangerous mission. With the support of her brother Gaara, she is determined to find out the truth and save Shikamaru. Later, she has successfully wake Shikamaru up from Gengo's genjutsu and helps him find his true self. Her stomach is hurt by Sai when he is under the genjutsu, but is healed in time by Sakura. After the crisis, Shikamaru asks Kakashi for a short leave to date with her. Many years later in Konoha, Kakashi assigns all the wedding's attendees a mission that is to be kept secret from Naruto and Hinata: bring a gift. While trying to think what to get for Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru meets up with Choji and the two have lunch at Yakiniku Q. Choji reveals that he's gotten Naruto and Hinata a complimentary meal at a nice restaurant. Shikamaru is impressed by how thoughtful the gift is until Choji mentions it's a meal for three and that Choji intends to accompany them; he'll get a separate table so as not to be rude. Shikamaru considers giving them money, but decides that would be too thoughtless. He finally settles on getting them a romantic honeymoon trip. Shikamaru is happy with his decision but will need a woman's input to help him plan something suitable. While going around Konoha after lunch they keep an eye out for Ino Yamanaka to get her opinion, but they run into Temari instead. Though Temari is indeed a woman, Shikamaru doesn't believe she has the right personality to advise him on this. Choji nevertheless forces him to ask her anyway, but from the way he poses the question Temari believes he is asking her to help plan their own honeymoon. Temari is embarrassed and Shikamaru, not realizing the confusion, believes he's offended her. Choji excuses himself for reasons of hunger and Shikamaru tries to do the same, but Temari stops him and agrees to tour the Konoha Hot Springs' district with him. Evening descends and Shikamaru and Temari walk around in the soft lighting of the hot springs. Temari remains quiet and strange the whole time, so Shikamaru suggests they go to a shop so the trip isn't wasted. Temari points out some target-throwing booths where numerous couples are trying to win prizes. Shikamaru ends up winning two small trinkets in his determination to figure out the booths' scam, which he gives to Temari. Afterwards he takes her to an inn, hoping she can tell him if Hinata would like it. Temari suspects he has other intentions and declines, believing she won't refuse him if they go inside. Shikamaru puts his hands on her face, worried she's sick because of how red it is, causing her to run away. He chases after her, desperately needing her (opinion). When she stops he assures her how important she is to him, explaining that he, as a man, can't evaluate the inn's services for women. Temari is confused once again and Shikamaru is confused by her confusion. He repeats that he wants to give Naruto and Hinata a nice honeymoon and, now that he says it, he realizes what Temari thought he meant earlier. Temari is put at ease and Shikamaru smiles from the misunderstanding. In the anime, she beats him up for not telling her about it. But in the end, they forgive each other and go on their first date. On the day of the wedding, guests start arriving at the ceremony to be held under the Hokage Monument. Temari is seen happily discussing work with Shikamaru. She also blushes in front of Shikamaru. A few months after Naruto and Hinata's wedding, while he contemplates these issues Gaara is visited by his older sister, Temari. Temari is to be married to Nara Shikamaru of Konohagakure's Nara Clan; their relationship surprised Gaara when he first learned of it and, despite his research, he still doesn't really understand it. Because Temari is a sibling of the Kazekage and Shikamaru is an influential figure in Konoha, their marriage is a delicate political matter that will solidify peace between their two villages. After careful consideration, Temari and Shikamaru have found a date for their wedding that will appease both sides. Gaara is pleased by the news as it is one less issue that he'll need to deal with. Gaara is to meet his future wife at a formal gathering of the Land of Wind's various dignitaries. Temari helps him dress for the occasion and Kankuro advises him on being sociable, which predominately involves drinking alcohol. Later Temari, who is secretly watching their one-on-one time, is mortified by Gaara's choice of topic. However, when Gaara starts speaking about his passion for raising cacti, Hakuto is intrigued and it dispels some of the rumors she's heard about him from his days as "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall". Those who live in Suna and were around when he was a child still remember his former violent ways whenever they meet him, coloring their opinions of him. Hakuto, whose family lives on the border between the Lands of Wind and Fire and has thus not met him before, does not have the same preconceptions. She therefore, declares that Gaara is, "kind." Temari is mystified that the conversation, despite being so casual, is going so well. Later, a puppeteer finds Temari's secret hiding place and latches threads to most of her body to restrict her movements. Unable to determine where the threads are coming from, Temari pretends to be helpless, drawing out her attacker and lowering his guard. She dislocates her own shoulder – one of the only body parts she can still control – which frees her movements enough to ready her giant folding fan. Her attack options are limited since they're indoors, but she manages to kill the puppeteer by firing shuriken at him with her fan. She is met by Hakuto's bodyguard, Shijima, immediately afterwards. Because her body is starting to experience the after-effects of her dislocated shoulder, Temari asks Shijima to go help Gaara. Then she sends a letter to Shikamaru. In her letter, Temari fears that Gaara will be kill or hurt, so she asked Shikamaru to go save him. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) 13 years later after the war's end, Temari moved to Konoha and married Shikamaru. Together, they had a son named Shikadai. At some point, she taught a range of Wind Release techniques to Sarutobi Mirai. On the day that Naruto became Hokage, Temari speaks with Naruto, Hinata and Gaara, as he and Gaara take a picture together. In the anime, during the early part of Shikadai's first semester in the Ninja Academy, he was punished along with some other students for causing a commotion. While Shikadai insisted he was unintentionally caught in Boruto's antics, Temari gave him a serious scolding for being involved at all, noting that it was unmanly to not take responsibility. When Shikamaru came home from work and learned about it, he took the news of Shikadai's school punishment indifferently, viewing it as yet another learning curve for him. Temari was annoyed by this attitude by deciding to deprive both men dinner for the night. Later, when Temari learned that her son skipped classes one day (mainly due to Mitsuki's poor cover story), Temari soon disciplined her son, leaving a deep red mark across his check. Before the Five Kage meeting began, she would host her brothers and reprimand her son when he failed to address his uncle, Gaara, appropriately. As graduation exams for the ninja classes were nearing, Temari with to her son's parent teacher conference. So she can hear Shikadai talk about his goals for the future. She is later seeing telling her family it's dinner time, but she gets angry when they talk about shogi. Therefore she uses her fan on them in a fit of rage for ignoring her. Later Shikadai and Boruto found Temari pursuing the Byakuya Gang. While instructed by his mother to help out, Shikadai hesitated, enabling the thieves to escape. Afterwards, Temari confronted her son, noting that he has to learn to commit himself to his job. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 1' Near the end, Temari was one of the shinobi shown fighting off the Ghost Army. She was also seen after the battle, standing near Shikamaru. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 3' Temari is seen is lining up troops and weapons at the borders of the Land of Fire, thinking that Konoha attacked Gaara, their Kazekage. As the war between Konoha and Suna is about to begin with ground combat troops and heavy artillery from both sides facing each other, Jiraiya appears above Gamabunta and gives to Suna the proof that Gaara is still alive. Temari is happy that her brother is alive, and well. Temari is happy to see Gaara with his army, and he tells them everything has been solved, and to withdraw. She and the others then return home. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Temari was seen with her brothers defending their village from the falling meteors. She was lastly seen at Naruto and Hinata's wedding along side Shikamaru as a date. Boruto movie While meeting with Yamanaka Ino and Sakura for tea one day, Temari watched as Naruto's shadow clones help an elderly villager as he was too busy in his office. In the anime, Temari helped her son and his team prepare for the Chūnin Exams with regular sparring matches against her. She then attended the Chunin Exam finals to watch her son's match against Naruto's son, Uzumaki Boruto, and laughed at the fact that Shikadai surrender his match just as Shikamaru did before him. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki began their attack, she told Sakura that they have to help the villagers evacuate. She was lastly seen being evacuated from the arena along with the others. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga In the anime, when Mitsuki apparently betrayed Konohagakure by attacking two gate guards and leaving, the village was put on lockdown to handle the matters. Later, Boruto and Sarada left to find their team-mate despite orders. When Temari learned that Shikamaru sent Team 10 to retrieve the two genin before they were branded missing-nin, she confronted her husband about such a decision, not liking the idea of putting their son in such a difficult situation with his best friend. Shikamaru insisted that it would both aid Shikadai in his growth and because Shikadai thinks so much like Shikamaru, their son would probably realise the inconsistencies in the situation and could help figure out the truth, something that Shikamaru would have wanted to do himself if not too busy. In the anime, she spends time with her family during Parent and Child day. When Temari learned that the winner of the Parent and Child Day eating competition would get unlimited free dumplings from Ankorodō for one year, she forced Shikamaru and Shikadai to compete, wanting the prize for herself. They ultimately lost. Shikamaru later reported that Temari almost killed him in a rage. Later that night, the Nara men apparently angered Temari, who watched over them sternly while they ate dinner. Later, as the elder sister of Fifth Kazekage, Temari was invited to join Gaara at the Wind Daimyō's banquet. While preparing for it, the Nara Clan's chief adviser, Enchu was deeply annoyed that Shikamaru, as head of the Nara Clan, would not be joining. He voiced his disdain at how much the Nara Clan appeared to be slipping since the Fourth Shinobi War and the constant gossip of the Land of Wind that the Nara Clan was not worthy of the unity between the Kazekage Clan ever since Shikamaru married Temari. While Shikadai was offered by Enchū to take up learning politics under the Fire Daimyō, he instead decided to prove the worth of the Nara Clan by mastering Wind Release techniques from Temari, which she happily agreed to do. In the anime, Temari decided to take a reluctant Shikadai to her home in Sunogakure, while insisting that he should visit his uncle once in awhile. Soon after she senses that something bad is happening in Sunsgakure. She and son run into Gaara and Shinki's friends. She tells Shinki's friends to take Gaara back to the village. She then sees Boruto and says that he had an argument with Shinki. Temari decides to help Boruto find Kankuro and sees that he was in a battle with puppets. They found evidence of a hole being dug as a means to escape the explosion, prompting the Konoha-nin to catch up with Shinki. They ultimately caught up to Shinki and Shukaku as they were attacked by the last of Urashiki's last puppet. While Boruto helped Shinki and Shukaku escape, the puppet's large array of weapons and attack styles made it difficult for the shinobi to battle off as Temari was ultimately wounded and partially paralysed while protecting her son. Through the team-work of Boruto and Shikadai, they ultimately managed to destroy the puppet. Afterwards, it was decided for Boruto to head on with Shinki and Shukaku while Temari tended to her wounds with Shikadai and resumed their search for Kankurō. Shortly afterwards, they were attacked by Urashiki, who stole some of their chakra and knocked them out. The mother and son were later found by Suna-nin, who revealed that Kankurō is alive and safe, and were brought to Konohagakure for treatment. The night of Temari and Shikimaru's wedding anniversary, she made him a dinner plate, which wasn't eaten when her husband returned from work to sleep. Becoming annoyed at Shikamaru forgetting the anniversary, she ignored him when he greeted her the next morning, but gave him food after he washed himself and got dressed. Talking, she reminded him of what he had forgotten, leading to Shikamaru apologize before having to leave for work. Video Games Temari is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 *Naruto Konoha Senki *Naruto Ninja Council 3 *Naruto Ninja Destiny *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs. Rasengan *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special *Naruto Shippuuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto (non playable as an adult) *Naruto The Broken Bond *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm *Naruto X Boruto Ninja Voltage Quotes * Relationships 'Karura' 'Rasa' It's unknown how she acted around him. 'Yashamaru' 'Kankuro' 'Gaara' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Nara Shikadai' 'Nara Yoshino' 'Nara Shikaku' 'Uzumaki Naruto' Temari first met Uzumaki Naruto before the Chunin Exams started. Naruto was angry that everyone around him was interested into Sasuke. Naruto would later watch Temari's match against Tenten, and was amaze that Temari won so easily. Then Naruto would later watch her battle his friend, Shikamaru. Naruto was surprise that Shikamaru for fit the match. But Naruto realize Shikamaru was buying time for Sasuke's match with Gaara. Naruto didn't encounter Temari during the Invasion of Konoha. After Naruto defeated Gaara, Gaara say he was sorry to Temari and Kankuro. Temari wonder what Naruto did to her youngest brother, which surprised her. Naruto would later reunite with Temari, when he and the others helped her, Gaara, and Kankuro saved Gaara's student Matsuri from some enemy ninja. In Part II, Naruto and Temari met again for the first time in three and a half year. When Temari saw that Naruto was tall, she was surprise to not see him short anymore. Naruto asked if She was on a date with Shikamaru, but she denies. Naruto even finds out that he still had to take the Chunin Exams, since he was still a genin. Naruto also was surprise that she was a jonin. Including that everyone else was at a higher rank. Naruto finds out from Temari and Shikamru that Gaara became Kazekage. When Gaara is kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Temari and Kankuro plea to Naruto to save Gaara. Temari and the others knew that Naruto was a jinchuriki, like Gaara. Naruto, and Team Kakashi success into taking Gaara's extracted body from the Akatsuki. But Chiyo revives Gaara for Team Kakashi, and Sunagakure. Naruto and Temari are happy that Gaara is ok. After everyone returns to Sunagakure, with Gaara. Baki thanks Naruto overall. Later the others have a funeral for Chiyo. Then with the mission a success, Team Kakashi departs to Konoha. Naruto would later help Temari (as a Shadow Clone) during the Fourth Shinobi War. When he uses his wind techniques against the Third Rakiage. Temari was surprise that Naruto is a wind type specialist like her self. Naruto will later see her in person when he battles against Obito, Madara and the Ten Tails. Temari then fell prey to the infinite Tsukuyomi. But she was free from the technique after Naruto and Sauke ended the war. Years later, she was seen at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. When Naruto became Hokage, Temari speaks with him, Gaara and Hinata. 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Uzumaki Boruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Uchiha Sarada' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Sai' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Yamanaka Inojin' 'Sarutobi Konohamaru' 'Moegi' 'Udon' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Aburame Shino' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Baki' 'Matsuri' 'Chiyo' Knownable Relatives *'Karura' (Mother/dead) *'Rasa' (Father/dead) *'Yashamaru' (Uncle/dead) *'Kankuro' (Little Brother) *'Gaara' (Youngest Brother) *'Nara Shikamaru' (Husband & #1 Rival) *'Nara Shikadai' (Son) *'Nara Yoshino' (Mother in law) *'Nara Shikaku' (Father in law/dead) *'Shinki' (Foster Nephew) Trivia *The name "Temari" is also the name of a Japanese handball. *In the omake at the end of Naruto Shippuden episode 75, Shikamaru told Asuma that Naruto Shippuuden would now be called Shikamaru Shippuuden. The logo appeared with the title, and two silhouettes appeared facing each other. One of them was Shikamaru and the other was Temari. *Temari was ranked as the 16th most popular character in the sixth and most recent Naruto character popularity poll. Temari was the 11th most popular character in Naruto according to the fifth poll. She finished 15th in the fourth poll. In the "Naruto Databook" Temari was the 14th most popular character overall. According to the databook(s): *Her birthday is August 23, & her bloodtype is O. *Temari's hobby is flora appreciation. *Temari wishes for a rematch with Nara Shikamaru. *Temari's favorite food is sweet chestnuts, & Kenchin soup. While her least favorite food is squid & octopus. *Her favorite phrases are "Sharpen your sickle at sunset" (夕焼けに鎌をとげ) and "One view, a thousand ri" (一望千里). The latter idiom refers to a sweeping view of the eye or a boundless expanse. *Temari has completed 42 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 12 B-rank, 20 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Temari shares the same Japanese voice actress as Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach, Edward Elric from Fullmeatal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Ganta Igarashi from Deadman Wonderland. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Romi Park *'English' : Tara Platt all information on Temari is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temari Gallery Naruto Episode077-190.jpg|Temari as a child Temari2.jpg|Temari in Part II Naruto Shippuuden 208-115.jpg|Temari and her siblings come to tell Kakashi about the Five Kage Summit The-allied-shinobi-forces-jutsu.jpg|Temari with the ally shinobi force Shikamaru you idiot by fu reiji dav5gkg-pre.jpg Suna Celebrating.png|Temari and her village celebrated the end of the moon not falling Asking temari about honeymoons by fu reiji db0-1.jpg Asking temari about honeymoons by fu reiji db0-2.jpg Asking temari about honeymoons by fu reiji db0-3.jpg I m not ready by fu reiji db03ck7-pre.jpg Naruto's friends congratulate Naruto and Hinata.PNG 128563bbdfa86f8a1446755834.png 131563bbe7531d9c1446755957.png Kunoichi in chunin exams.png|Temari laughing at her son Flashmupload_1451403726973_10735_49137.jpg|Temari with Sakura Category:Characters Category:Females